the_mks_video_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Early history of video games (1947-1972)
Introduction Video games were invented in 1947. Want to learn the early history of them? Then read this! NOTE: Some of this information is from Wikipedia. The 1940s In the 1940s, video games were first invented. In 1947, to be exact. The Cathode-ray tube amusement device was the first of them all. It's patent was filed in 1947 and was issued in 1948. It used a CRT screen. # Cathode-ray tube amusement device - 1947 The 1950s In the 1950s, more video games were made. Bertie the Brain was released in 1950. It allowed players to play a game of simple tic-tac-toe against AI (artificial intelligence). The game was made in Canada. Just a year later, in 1951, the Nimrod was released. The Nimrod let you play a game of Nim against AI (artificial intelligence), just like Bertie the Brain. The game's calculations were very fast, but could be slowed down. Again, just a year later, in 1952, the OXO was released. The OXO allowed you to play tic-tac-toe, like the Bertie the Brain. The OXO actually had memory that could be read from or written to. It used a CRT screen. In 1958, the Tennis for Two game was released. The screen used an oscilloscope. It had 2 custom aluminum controllers. The game was actually multiplayer! # Bertie the Brain - 1950 # Nimrod - 1951 # OXO - 1952 # Tennis for Two - 1958 The 1960s In the 1960s, even MORE video games were made. In 1962, Spacewar was released. The game was multiplayer. The game is a space combat simulation. In 1968, Hamuarbi was released. It used the FOCAL programming language. It was rereleased in 1973, using the BASIC programming language. Also in 1968, the game Civil War was released. It was pretty much a game about the Civil War. In 1969, Lunar Lander was released, and it used the FOCAL programming language. It was rereleased in 1973, and in 1979, as an arcade game. The 1979 arcade version was made by Atari. Also, in 1969, Space Travel was released. The game simulates travel in the solar system. # Spacewar - 1962 # Hamurabi (FOCAL) - 1968 # Civil War - 1968 # Lunar Lander - 1969 # Space Travel - 1969 # Hamuarbi (BASIC) - 1973 # Lunar Lander (2nd version) - 1973 # Atari Lunar Lander - 1979 The 1970s The 1970s had the most video games out of all of the early history years. In 1971, Computer Space, an arcade game was released. It was only released in North America. The game simulated space combat. It had a single player mode and a multiplayer mode. Also, in 1971, Galaxy Game was released. It was an arcade game that simulated space combat. It was multiplayer. The 1970s had many games, but these are considered the early games of the 1970s. # Computer Space - 1971 # Galaxy Game - 1971 # Hamuarbi (BASIC) - 1973 # Lunar Lander (2nd version) - 1973 # Atari Lunar Lander - 1979 Conclusion So, that is the history of early video games (1947-1972). This does not include everything about video games those years, this page just discusses games from that year that are considered "early video games". More information coming sometime! Category:History of video games by year